Bad Dreams
by LovelySparrow
Summary: After being gone for 2 weeks Naruto has a plan to make up lost time with Sasuke. Much to Sasuke's annoyance he has to be woken up to find out what it is. Oneshot, yaoi and a dash of OOCness.


****

This came to me in a dream; someone was trying to kill me with a toothbrush. Yup, yup, I'm serious. So I though that I'd twist it into my own little oneshotish thing... Oh and since it's in Sasuke's POV, I think I made him a little OOC but not too much I promise!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, no matter how much ammo I send though Masashi Kishimoto's door/windows/bed frame/coffee pot, etc. (You get the picture)**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun! Teme!" Naruto wailed running into our pitch black room. Light flooded in from the hallway light and it shone onto the walls. Naruto's bouncing shadow danced across the wall behind me. His voice screamed through my head like a whistle; annoying and high pitched. It rang in my ears like drum beats and I wished Naruto didn't have to be so loud. Sure that's was the first thing that attracted me to him, his loud obnoxious ways. But sometimes I wish I had a remote control to turn it off when it wasn't on my list of things I loved.

I groaned and pulled the sheets closer to me in protection, shielding my eyes. Hopefully Naruto would take this as a sign that I wasn't in the mood to be bothered. I didn't want anything to ruin my perfect run of 4 hours sleep, it was probably the most I'd had in weeks. It was bad enough that I had gotten back from a two mission so late to find Naruto asleep on the couch, too tired to wait up for me. But it was 3:37 a.m. and now Naruto wanted to welcome me home. Well, he could wait until morning because I want my beauty sleep.

"Go away dobe. I'm sleeping," I muttered loudly. "And close the door if you're coming in here to sleep, it's too bright." I squinted my eyes to see if he was moving away but he didn't. He just stood there nervously and shivered. I waited for him to give up but obviously I wasn't thinking clearly because he does not give up. At least not easily. Naruto moved over so that more light from the hallway shined on my face. It burned like Asuma's cigarette smoke and small paper cut like wounds, the sensation you get when you stare too long at the sun. I cringed away from the side of the bed hiding under my sheets. The dobe wanted my attention and badly. There was no use in postponing this because I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. This was going to be a long night, or morning I should say.

Sighing, I threw the covers off my chest, and sat up, rubbing my eyes, "What do you want?" I said rudely.

"Bastard." Naruto scowled, "I had a bad dream and all you care about it yourself." He frowned, but I noticed the pout in his lower lip. I liked had to fight the urge not to kiss him. If I was going to keep up my bad mood I had to act the part and Naruto always eventually won me over. Sometimes too quickly and I really had to stop giving into him.

I did feel a little sorry for being mean so I murmured, "What was it about? I couldn't be that bad." Nothing could be as bad as what both Naruto and I had gone through. Sure our childhoods were bad but nothing could ruin our lives now that we had each other. Still I couldn't help but tease him.

"Oh but it was. You know that free toothbrush I got with my instant ramen the other day? Well, I dreamed that Iruka was chasing me around and trying to kill me with it. It was frightening." Naruto really did look genuinely scared. It was unusual for him; Naruto didn't usually let things get to him. As far as I knew he wasn't scared of anything. But why was he acting like such a scary cat.

"Oh, god. That's so scary." I said sarcastically. Something was up and I was going to find out what it was.

"You definitely didn't like being woken up, did you? You're attitude is usually more seductive. But it's turning me off right now." He hugged himself and made a turn to walk out of the room. That was it, now I was truly mad. I'll show you seductive, Naruto. You're gonna get it. "Get in." I growled.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at me over his shoulder, "Huh?" he said pretending not to hear.

"Get. In. The. Bed. Now!" I growled again, pronouncing each word slowly but deeply to make myself seem more powerful. I pushed the covers back and threw my feet onto the floor. I stood and strode towards the blond who looked at me innocently. I pushed Naruto gently towards the empty bed and smirked at him. I walked briskly out of the room and turned the hallway light off. Turning back to the bedroom I closed the door silently and crossed the room to the bed. I put my hands on the soft mattress and felt where Naruto's weight was. Finding him I put my hands on either side of him and hovered over Naruto. I could feel him smiling beneath me.

"Bad dreams aren't that bad." He whispered. He had caught me, I have given into him just like he had predicted. He was a genius ... faking having a bad dream just so he could spend the night with me. He knew that I'd be irritated if he woke me up and he also knew that he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted. Nothing could stop me once I was mad and Naruto was smart to use that to his advantage. I couldn't help but shake my head. He was cunning like a fox, just the way I liked it. I rolled my eyes and kissed him fiercely. Naruto's lips were soft against mine and he lifted his hands and ran them through my hair.

"You didn't have to act, you know dobe." I muttered against his lips.

He nibbled on my lower lip and said in short breaths, "But I missed you bastard."

* * *

**Cute, ne? PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF YAOI Review!**


End file.
